


You Made Me a Better Person

by brenforelsket



Series: Do the Drugs Still Get You High? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: tumblr request, continuation of "do the drugs still get you high?" with prompts "you made me a better person, thank you." and "you're the only thing that matters"
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Do the Drugs Still Get You High? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165325
Kudos: 9





	You Made Me a Better Person

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request, continuation of "do the drugs still get you high?" with prompts "you made me a better person, thank you." and "you're the only thing that matters"

“Are we almost there?” You ask earergly, barely able to sit still in your seat. You look over at your boyfriend in the driver's seat when he chuckles but doesn’t say anything. “I literally can’t wait a moment longer,” you lean over the leather center console and grab onto your boyfriend's free hand that rests on the stick shift.

You flash him a toothy smile when he looks at you through dark sunglasses with a smile of his own and he squeezes your hand. “Don't worry beautiful, you don’t have to wait any longer.”

The car takes a right turn and through the open window comes a light breeze of crisp air that takes over your senses and faint humming of the waves. 

Your eyes widen at the sparkling, vast water the moment it comes into view as Eren parks the car. “Wow..” you say breathlessly. You aren’t seeing much of the ocean from the car but it’s already more beautiful than any picture you’ve seen. 

“Shall we?” Erens voice rings happily from outside the passenger door as he opens it for you, you were so captivated you hadn’t even noticed he got out of the car. 

You can’t help but admire him too as he helps you out of the car, toned arms under his dark t-shirt, long brown hair pulled back with a few stray locks on his forehead and his sunglasses now removed so you can see his vivid green eyes. 

“Lets go,” you smile, reaching your hand out for his. You don't wait to get a good hold or place your finger between his before you grab onto him and start pulling him at a fast pace down the wooden walkway, the boards crackling under your feet.

You kick your sandals off in front of you, picking them up with your free hand as you pass them and start walking on the sand, heading straight for the water and barely giving Eren enough time to pick up his own shoes.

Your feet plant into the warm, dry sand just above the tide, your hand falling from Erens and coming to your side, unable to move as you stand in awe at the everlasting turquoise waters in front of. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” You breath in the salted air, letting it fill your lungs completely before you breath out and inch closer, the crawling water now touching your toes.

“Yeah..” Eren agrees quietly.

You look over at him, wanting to see if he’s as awestruck as you but his eyes aren’t on the sea, they are only on you. “You aren’t even looking at the ocean babe. Look at the water, not me!”

His eyes light up when they meet yours. A smile and a small chuckling falling from his lips as he moves closer to you. “But, you’re the only thing that matters.” 

“Eren..” you blush, cheeks flushing deep pink, heat rising up your neck. 

His arm wraps around your shoulder and he pulls you into him, your cheek resting against his chest, still facing the blue waters. You want to say more but for the first time, you’re finding yourself speechless; not only because of how beautiful the sight before you is but because for a while, you thought you might never make it here and even if you did, Eren wasn’t likely to be by your side. 

But despite all you’ve both been through, you were here and with the man you love and shared this dream with no less. You couldn’t be happier. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” you finally say.

“No need to thank me Y/n. I only drove,” he answers honestly. “You’re the real reason we’re here.”

You pull away so you can look him in the eyes, hands resetting on his chest. “That’s not true,” you shake your head and smile, thinking about much has changed recently and how proud you are of Eren for who he’s become. “You’ve come so far and we’ve grown so much. You’re the reason we’re here.”

“No,” he disagrees softly, leaning down to place his forehead on yours, his stray strands of hair blushing against your face and his hands find their way to your waist. “It’s all because of you. You made me a better person. Thank you.”

Cold tears drop from your eyes and fall to your cheeks before you can stop them or register you’re crying at his words, so overwhelmed with love your heart feels like it’s going to burst. “I love you Eren.”

He brings his hands up to your face, cupping under your jaw, tilting your face so your eyes meet, his thumps whipping away the tears. His heart races at the sight of your tears, having seen them so many times before at his own mistakes but the smile on your face and the sparkle in your eyes assures him all is right in the world, this is where he’s supposed to be.

You blink away the last of your tears and throw your arms around Erens neck, crashing your lips against his. He smiles into the kiss, his arms coming around your waist and lifting you out of the shallow water.

“I love you too Y/n, so much.”


End file.
